


Sillybug snippets

by Jaded_nobody



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_nobody/pseuds/Jaded_nobody
Summary: Inspired by siderealSandman's au idea.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 13





	Sillybug snippets

Chat Noir first believed Ladybug to be a thrill seeking adrenaline addict. The day Adrien received his ring and rushed to save Chloe from her akumatization, Ladybug did nothing but treat the whole thing as a game- she even laughed every time she landed a hit on Chloe. The mayor’s daughter might not be the easiest person to like but afterwards even Marinette showed sympathy, and he had the feeling there was a tense history between the two.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the person he wished was his partner sometimes. The day he first started attending school she was so considerate. He wondered how she wasn’t the most popular girl in class, before realizing it was best to not know that answer since Chloe mellowed out after akumatizing. She was so calm, understanding, and kind. It was such a nice change of pace from explosive girls like Chloe.

“Maybe I’m into kuuderes,” Adrien muttered to himself. It would explain his only other female friend being Kagami. Adrien tensed up at the thought of her remembering what she did to him the last time he used anime classifications on her. 

“Something more important than me,” a voice lit up beside him. Ladybug fluttering wings conveyed her mischievousness far better than her twisting lips. 

“It’s nothing,” Chat Noir tried waving the discussion away. 

“Are you practicing being a broody vigilante?” Ladybug jumped back, her wings softly lowered her to the electrical cable of utility poles. “You should because I have the market cornered on wise cracking vigilantes.”

Chat Noir rolled his eyes. His initial judgment of her had been wrong; she wasn’t a callous thrill seeker but a ridiculous girl who obviously read way too many comics before putting on the mask. Granted, some would say he read too many manga but he snapped out of his delusions of this life after freeing Chloe.

“There’s nothing wise about you. Also we aren’t vigilantes. The Mayor and police department never exactly forbid what we do and even cooperate with us,” he pointed out. 

“Don’t be pedantic,” Ladybug countered. “Vigilante and hero are synonymous.”

“No they aren’t. Vigilante is someone who acts without the authority of the law and a hero is someone revered for acts of bravery and/or kindness.”

Ladybug touched a finger to her lips. “So we are both then. We are revered by Paris for saving every weekday and technically acting not as agents of the law.”

“Well-” Chat Noir sighed, not able to fault or logic or willing to argue it. “Yeah I guess you are right.”

“I know I’m right,” she smiled cheekily. “I was right about my original point too, you are brooding right now.”

“I take it you were a huge Spider-Man fan?” 

“Not as big as you would think,” Ladybug elaborated. “I have other hobbies.”

“There are other guys you annoy?” Chat Noir shook his head.” Luck be a lady tonight,” Chat Noir hummed an old Sinatra tune under his breath. He leapt up and out to the street below. Ladybug quickly followed.

“To patrol on the sidewalk just makes you a beat cop.” 

“LB we aren’t  _ patrolling _ , our  _ patrols _ are just excuses to do cool flips around the city and for you to annoy me all under the veneer of being responsible enterprising heroes.”

“Well no one is paying us,” Ladybug countered. “We save the city for free every other day so they should be happy with what they get.”

“Those crowdfunding campaigns don’t count,” he deadpanned. 

Ladybug's smile nearly split her face. “That was optional, I didn’t force anyone into that. I offered to share the money with you too, didn’t I?”

“I didn’t need any and that wasn’t the point,” Chat Noir said. “The point was you leveraged our fame to siphon money from the hardworking people of Paris, didn’t tell them exactly why you needed it, and ran off with it.”

“If I told them then someone could have figured out my identity,” Ladybug argued.

“That-” Chat Noir sighed. “I’m surprised no one did from that stunt. Looking back, Hawkmoth could have photographed the bills and traced them from purchases.”

“I have the money stored up somewhere secret. Whenever I want to spend any I exchange the bills discreetly.”

Chat Noir stared at her. “You do that more in concern of tax violations than super-villains.”

“Oh my god,” Ladybug sputtered. “I really didn’t think of the amount in taxes I probably owed.”

“You should pay the amount on your taxable “income”.” 

“Say it was for the charity of Paris’s favorite heroine,” Ladybug waved her hand. “Besides, successful people don’t pay taxes.”

Chat Noir hated how often he really couldn’t fault Ladybug’s logic. His own father is trying to teach him the ways of minimizing expenses; Nathalie was always quick to point out the loopholes that technically made it all in compliance with the word of the law if not the spirit. Still, anything that reminds him of his father is never any good.

Ladybug caught the subtle disgust and resignation on his face “I promised you that I would never do it again, didn’t I?” Her countenance doured. 

Chat Noir felt a pang of sympathy. He was the son of a rich man, he had no idea how well off his distaff counterpart was. “It’s fine. How about I save you some of that money and buy us ice cream?”

“If you want sweets don’t use me as an excuse.” 

“Okay, just me then.”

“I never said no.”

  
  
  


Adrien Agreste had many hopes in coming to a new school. He had hoped to make many new friends. In some way his hopes were exceeded- Chloe mellowed out and didn’t throw a fit he wasn’t going to hang around her every second of every day like she originally envisioned. Nino was the best bro Adrien thought could only ever exist in his favorite anime, the entire class was cool and accepting. 

Yet Adrien was dissatisfied. There was a certain cool and friendly raven head aspiring fashionista he wanted more from. He remembered the day he walked in. 

“Grow up!” Adrien had just gotten to school, hoping to find Chloe for a tour and for an introduction to the other kids. In his classroom his childhood friend was staring down a furious chinese girl. There was a wad of gum on the back of her pink pants for some reason. 

“I am so not going through this for another year of this.” Her voice was tired and angry. “If you are jealous of me then get over your inferiority complex and stop getting your self worth from money and your daddy. If you are gay for me then the answer is no!” The whole class started laughing at that last comment. 

Chloe shot him a pleading look, she wasn’t used to anyone pushing back against her. He wasn’t used to anyone other than his father pushing back against her either. He had no idea what was even going on, he knew his best friend could be a little mean at times. Adrien just sent her a sorry smile back in return. 

Chloe just muttered a curse under her breath and ran out with angry tears ruining her makeup. What happened next was iconic. Chloe became the first Akuma, Princess Queen, with the power to transform Parisians into her drones for combat. He had the beginnings of success with Chloe before Ladybug barrelled right into her. Adrien remembers to this day how the first time he met his partner they didn’t exchange any words, she just started wailing on Chloe. They defeated her but in her ‘fun’ they forgot to purify the akuma; after the entire cities became infected with clones of Princess Queen they never made that mistake again.

The experience at least served to make Chloe more considerate of others. She wasn’t nice by any stretch, but she wasn’t going around insulting others simply to assert a feeling of superiority. They had even improved their relationship, being around Chloe wasn’t simply him acquiescing to her whims. It was a bit like the old days when Chloe was bossy but still fun. 

Adrien’s mind was otherwise preoccupied. No one had stood up to Chloe like that and gotten away with it.

“Yeah. Marinette is kind of cute,” a boy in a red cap said to him. Adrien caught himself staring and overcorrected himself. 

“Adrien Agreste,” he introduced himself. “I’m new here.” 

That was the beginning of his first new friendship in years. Nino was chill and down to earth, his father didn’t approve- but whatever. He later learned from him that Marinette was someone no one had a bad word for. She was talented, idolized his father- he had mixed feelings on that- and was smart. She had taken to hanging out with Alya, the other new kid, who started a blog on the equally novel Parisian superheroes. 

Maybe it was how cool and reserved she was. There was an undercurrent of steel to Marinette hidden under silk. Chloe was always explosive and capricious in her moods. His father always viewed everything with an air of apathetic disinterest, his intelligence put even his own son beneath him.

Marinette was charming. She wasn’t a doormat but her moods didn’t just ignite at that sound of the first word she didn’t like. She was creative and clever but didn’t take it as a badge of separation from everyone around her.

He once took a subpar grade in art class as an excuse to seek her out “Oh Marinette, could you give me some advice. I got a C in art class and I want to improve my grade.” 

“Sure,” she gave him such a casual careless smile. 

“It’s good to use a wide array of colors but this feels a bit too arbitrary,” was one of her comments. He didn’t seek her out for help again. Having her smile at him and correct his mistakes made worry about appearing too silly in her eyes. 

At the moment he was dancing around her. Adrien himself didn’t want to exactly run his chances. This was his first crush and his first time attending school. It also didn’t help that Marinette was a massive admirer of his father.

“What is your father like?” Marinette had asked that question after school. She occasionally volunteered to clean up the room for Bustier and Adrien decided to help. “If you don’t want to answer-”

“It’s fine,” he insisted. “My father is a hard worker. He always stresses the importance of passion and putting maximum effort into anything you do.” Marinette smiled but didn’t press on.

Adrien never suspected Marinette would use him as a stepping stone for ambitions, but he rather not disillusioned a girl with one of her idols if she learned of his distant relationship with his father. He also didn’t want to deal with the headache that came with his father micromanaging him; Gabriel barely tolerated Nino, and Adrien suspected that was only because he realized revoking time with Nino was an effective threat. 

For the moment, Adrien would admire Marinette from a distance. If she waved at him every now and again then he wouldn’t get his hopes up.


End file.
